1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an input/output device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technological development of a device having a function of outputting data and inputting data by using incident light (such a device is also called an input/output device) has been promoted.
An example of the input/output device is an input/output device that includes a plurality of light emission circuits which serve as display circuits and a plurality of photodetection circuits (also called photosensors) arranged in the row and column directions and provided in a pixel area, and that has a function of detecting the coordinates of an object to be detected over the pixel area (also called a coordinate-detecting function) by detecting the intensity of light entering the photosensors and a function of generating the image data of the object (also called a read function) (see Patent Document 1, for example). With the coordinate-detecting function, the input/output device can also serve as a touch panel, for example. Further, with the read function, the input/output device can also serve as a scanner and can display an image based on image data generated with the read function on the pixel area by using the plurality of light-emission circuits.